Image sensors are widely used in devices such as a digital camera to produce digital images. An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is used in an image sensor to convert analog signals into digital signals. More specifically, an ADC converts an analog pixel signal from a pixel array into digital data. Compressing techniques may be used to compress the digital data representing an image, as well as to preserve the quality of the image.